


Just One Chance.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry needs is a chance. Just one. But Severus is being difficult...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Chance.

**Title** : _**Just One Chance.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 351: Spiked eggnog.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

_**Summary:**_ All Harry needs is a chance. Just one. But Severus is being difficult...

 

_**Just One Chance.** _

 

Severus stiffens when Potter sits beside him.

“Will you accept that drink tonight, Headmaster? The spiked eggnog looks good...”

 

“Go away, Potter.”

 

The brat sighs, annoyed.

“This is getting old...”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You don't get it, do you? I want to go out with you!”

 

Severus gapes.

“Out? As in... together?”

 

“Yes” 

 

“You're... propositioning. _.._ _me_?” He squeaks, appalled.

 

“Finally!”

 

“No. Absolutely not. I don't do one-night-stands”

 

“Wonderful. I don't do those, either...”

 

Severus blinks.

“I wasn't agreeing to...

 

“Give me a chance, Severus. Accepting a drink won't harm you.”

 

“If this is a trick...”

 

“It's love. I swear. You're safe.”

 

 


End file.
